


29: "Is it just me or is it cold as hell in here?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [29]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Comedy, Erik has no filter, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	29: "Is it just me or is it cold as hell in here?"

**29: "Is it just me or is it cold as hell in here?"**

* * *

"Is it just me or is it cold as hell in here? Damn nigga, y'all never heard of motherfucking heaters in this bitch." Erik complained loudly as he walked around M'Baku kingdom.

"Erik." T'Challa hissed as he watched for M'Baku reaction, the two men came to ask for M'Baku and his people help with their newest enemy not to insult them. He regretted agreeing to allow his husband to accompany him for sure now and he could just imagine Shuri laughing at him.

M'Baku face didn't change until he started laughing confusing both Erik and T'Challa. "Ah you are funny little man, you are funny."

"Who the fuck you calling little man, nigga."

"Erik!"


End file.
